disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade
Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade will be different from the other ones at the other theme parks. It will have new characters, different floats, and special differences in this. Notes *Prior to the start of the parade, the announcements will be in English, French Canadian. The announcement will be different from the other versions. *Most of the Disney characters will speak French Canadian as well, especially Alice, Pinocchio and Princess Aurora. *Cinderella's carriage will be white. *'Park:' Magic Kingdom Canada *'Original Run:' June 16, 2013–Present *'Sponsor:' Subway Restaurant *'French Canadian Name:' La Parade Électrique Incroyable Disney. *'Opening Announcement:' "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Magic Kingdom Canada proudly presents our most spectacular pageant of nighttime dreams and fantasy. In millions of sparkling lights, and brilliant musical sounds: Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade" Units Intro floats *The Pixie Hollow Float with Tinkerbell, Terrence, Silvermist, Idressa, Rosetta, and Fawn. *The Casey Junior Train - Goofy and Max Goofs drives the engine; Donald, Daisy, and Pluto ride a train car; Mickey and Minnie appear on the drumlike car that says "Disney's Amazing Electrical Parade"; and Chip 'n' Dale ride the caboose. Dumbo and Timothy appear on it. Wonderland series *A worm, a caterpillar, a frog, a bee, a snail, a turtle *Alice on a mushroom *The White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter and the March Hare's Tea Party *Teapot with the Dormouse *Cheshire Cat *The Queen of Hearts and her Cards Cinderella *Cinderella's carriage with Cinderella, Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother *Anastasia and Drizella *Perla and Suzy, and Jaq and Gus Snow White *Seven Dwarfs' Mine *Snow White and the Prince on castle float The Lion King *Simba, Nala, Rafiki, and Zazu on the Pride Rock *A giraffe, a zebra, an elephant, a hippo, a crocodile, wildebeests, gazelles, monkeys, an ostrich, and a rhino. *Timon and Pumbaa - Timon appears riding on Pumbaa. Aladdin *Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet *Genie Winnie the Pooh and Friends *Pooh and Friends - Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, and Rabbit appear on a float with Hunny pot which is obviously a Honey. *Kanga and Roo *Owl *Bees *Heffalumps and Woozles - The Heffalumps and Woozles change color on their float. Pete's Dragon *Pete riding on Elliot Pinocchio *Pinocchio and Geppetto putting on a show on a puppet show float with puppet dancers *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora with her animal friends on a float with a tree. *Prince Phillip on his horse *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather The Little Mermaid *Ariel and Eric with under the sea friends on a float with fish dancers. *Giant Fish *Bubble Fish *Flounder *Ursula *Sebastian *Ariel's Sisters *Whirly Fish *King Triton The Princess and the Frog *Tiana, Naveen, and Louis on riverboat Tangled *Rapunzel in her tower and Flynn Rider on the bottom of the float *Pascal and Maximus Toy Story series *Woody's Roundup - Woody, Jessie, and Bullseye appear on their Wild West float along with some critters. *Buzz Lightyear on his Astro Blaster vehicle and joined by the alien minions *Bo Peep and her sheep *Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Trixie, Mr. Potato Head, and Mrs. Potato Head *R.C. the Car *Green Toy Soldiers *Barrel of Monkeys *Lotso on his truck Cars *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Luigi, Guido, Sheriff, Ramone, and Flo *Mack The Three Little Pigs *The Three Little Pigs' house where Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, and Practical Pig play their instruments and make music to "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" *The Big Bad Wolf Category:Magic Kingdom (Canada) Park Category:Parades